La nueva e inesperada vida de Sophie Booth, Año 1
by Sofia Booth Evans
Summary: Fic donde le hermana pequeña de Seeley Booth entra en Howgarts. Es un Crossover y a la vez un WI...?
1. ¿Una lechuza?

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_**

 ** _PD: He puesto la historia como Crossover porque aunque la protagonista es un personaje inventado, sus hermanos son Seeley y Jared Booth, de la serie Bones._**

* * *

En casa de los Booth todos estaban asombrados por lo que ocurrió el día del cumpleaños de su hija Sophie, estaban desayunando en la cocina la mañana del undécimo cumpleaños de la niña el matrimonio y sus hijos, Seeley de 20 años y Jared de 13 y Sophie de 11, cuando de repente aparece una lechuza por la ventana indicando que Sophie tenía plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos estaban extrañados y escépticos hasta que vieron otro trozo de pergamino que decía que alguien iría a visitarlos para hablarles de todo lo relacionado con la carta.


	2. Recibiendo explicaciones

Dos días después de recibir la carta, los Booth recibieron la visita de la profesora McGonagall, que les habló de todo lo que debían saber y les resolvió las dudas que les seguían generando todo el mundo de la magia. También les comunicó que en caso de que no dispusieran de dinero para comprarlo todo, el colegio disponía de un fondo que cubría los gastos generados por los materiales y vestimenta que se requería en los siete años que Sophie pasaría en Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall les dio las indicaciones para poder ir al Callejón Diagon cuando quisiera ir antes del inicio del curso para comprar el material y las túnicas de Sophie, Les dijo dónde estaba la entrada al callejón desde el mundo muggle, pero también les avisó que solo Sophie podría verlo pero que podrían entrar todos. Además les recomendó que abrieran una cuenta en Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, de ese modo, podrían meter dinero mágico y de ese modo, tener una cuenta de la que tirar cada vez que necesitaran dinero mágico.

Como los Booth tenían los recursos suficientes, la profesora, viendo que ya habían terminado, les indicó la forma en la que había que entrar en el andén 9 ¾ para que Sophie pudiera coger el tren a las once de la mañana del día uno de setiembre para abordar el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, la profesora se despidió y se marchó para seguir informando a los hijos de muggles de sobre su entrada en el colegio.


	3. Empezando a descubrir el mundo mágico

Cuando faltaba un mes para que empezara el colegio, decidieron que era hora de ir a buscar los materiales de Sophie. Al final fueron su madre, su hermano Seeley y ella, ya que su padre había tenido una urgencia en el trabajo y aún no había podido regresar y Jared estaba en un campamento. Antes de ir al Callejón Diagon pasaron por un cajero automático para sacar 1.000 dólares, ya que la profesora McGonagall les había advertido de que para abrir una cuenta en Gringotts hacían falta esa cantidad.

A continuación fueron al Caldero Chorreante y tras pedirle ayuda al tabernero, ingresaron en el Callejón Diagon donde se encontraron a unos magos que los ayudaron, se trataba de los Potter, cuyo hijo Harry ingresaría también en Hogwarts por primera vez. Lily se había acercado a ellos porque intuyó que eran muggles y los veía perdidos. La señora Booth se alegró de que le ofrecieran ayuda.

Con la ayuda de los Potter empezaron a hacer sus compras empezando por el banco, donde la señora Booth abrió una cuenta cambiando los 1.000 dólares a galeones y sacando la cantidad justa para las compras y algo más siguiendo el consejo de los Potter.


	4. Realizando las compras

Una vez salieron todos del banco, empezaron el periplo por la tienda de túnicas, donde Harry y Sophie entraron junto a sus madres en la tienda mientras Seeley y James iban a la tienda de pociones a por los ingredientes y los calderos necesarios. Por el camino, James no dejaba de dar botes cuando Seeley le dijo que estaba en el ejército. Era gracias a Lily que sabía lo que era el ejército.

Quince minutos después, el grupo se reunió en la puerta de la tienda de túnicas para ir a por los libros donde Sophie disfrutó como nunca al ver la variedad de libros que había, su madre le permitió comprar algunos libros extras que James le recomendó para entender mejor el mundo mágico.

A continuación fueron a por lo más importante de todo, la varita mágica. El señor Ollivanders estaba extasiado ya que tanto Harry como Sophie no terminaban de encontrar sus varitas, finalmente consiguieron sus tan ansiadas varitas, encontrándose con una sorpresa, ambas varitas estaban hechas de madera de roble y núcleo de cola de unicornio joven, lo sorprendente fue que el núcleo provenía del mismo unicornio, lo que hacía a ambas varitas hermanas. Una vez consiguieron las varitas pagaron por ellas y salieron.

Finalmente fueron a la tienda de mascotas donde Harry y Sophie consiguieron sendas lechuzas, la de Harry era blanca y la de Sophie era color chocolate, las decidieron llamar Hedwig y Sel, por su hermano, consiguiendo la carcajada de todos.

Finalmente, y con las compras ya realizadas, los Potter invitaron a los Booth a almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras almorzaban se creó una confianza implícita y decidieron tener correspondencia a través de sus lechuzas, probablemente tendrían que usar la lechuza de Lily y James ya que las de Harry y Sophie estarían en Hogwarts con sus dueños. Se dieron sus direcciones acordando que de vez en cuando se verían para que los Booth se fueran acostumbrando al mundo al que pertenecía su hija.


	5. LLegando a la estación

El verano siguió adelante y los Potter y los Booth mantenían el contacto hasta que llegó la hora de ir a Hogwarts, donde acordaron quedar media hora antes de que el tren partiera para enseñarles a los Booth la entrada al andén y a la vez entrar todos juntos.

Cuando llegaron apenas había gente por lo que pudieron hablar tranquilamente, el señor Booth, que pudo asistir, le dijo a su hija y a Harry que también estaba allí que se cuidaran y que se defendieran si alguien les molestaba o les agredieran, aunque lo mejor sería que acudieran a los profesores. Finalmente se despidieron y los chicos subieron al tren.


	6. Viajando a Hogwarts

Cuando el tren partió, Sophie y Harry se acomodaron en el vagón donde sus padres lees habían subido previamente sus baúles. Cinco minutos más tarde se les había unido Ron Weasley, un amigo de Harry que tenía su misma edad.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato allí, apareció una chica que ninguno de los tres conocía, se trataba de Hermione Granger, que como dijo, era hija de muggles y que sus padres eran dentistas. Cuando se presentaron los otros tres Sophie le dijo que ella también era hija de muggles y en su caso, su padre era agente del FBI y su madre era escritora de cuentos infantiles y ama de casa.

Ya estando todos acomodados, apareció la señora del carrito y Harry y Sophie se dispusieron a comprar un poco de todo para compartirlo con ron y Hermione. Se llevaron el resto del viaje hablando de la casa en la que querían estar mientras se comían las golosinas. Todos coincidieron en que querían estar en Gryffindor ya que parecía que dodos tenían la cualidad de esa casa, eran valientes como nadie.


	7. Ceremonia de Selección

Cuando llegaron al castillo los metieron en una antesala aledaña al gran comedor. El montón de niños estaba esperando para ser seleccionados mientras Sophie, Harry, ron, Hermione y Draco, que los encontró casi al final del trayecto, estaban hablando de la casa en la que quedarían, pero se dijeron que aunque fueran a casas distintas, no tenían por qué dejar de ser amigos, ron, Harry y Draco eran amigos desde pequeños y eso no tenía por qué cambiar.

Quince minutos después de llegar, la profesora McGonagall volvió y los encamino hacia el frente del gran comedor donde minutos después serian seleccionados. Todos se pusieron nerviosos, pero pronto se tuvieron que olvidar de ellos, la ceremonia de selección había empezado. Finalmente todos fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor incluyendo a Draco, que estaba feliz puesto que sus padres hacía años que se habían redimido y acabaron haciéndose amigo de los Potter y los Weasley.

Sophie estaba también eufórica, sabía que si su padre y su hermano Seeley hubieran sido magos también habrían ido a Gryffindor, no por nada su padre era agente especial del FBI y su hermano acababa de entrar en los marines, eran estúpidamente valientes, como decía su madre. Una vez seleccionados se sentaron juntos en la mesa de su casa para seguir con la ceremonia de selección y cenar más adelante cuando el director diera vía libre para que apareciera la comida y así poder empezar a cenar todo el mundo.


End file.
